


The Piggy Bank

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Slice of Life, Voltron, piggy bank, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 21: Piggy bank.When Pidge is looking for her book, she finds something.





	The Piggy Bank

”Shiro?”, Pidge asked as she went through all of his stuff in their room as she was trying to find an old book he had borrowed. Instead, she now was holding a small porcelain pig painted in red in her hands, her eyebrow raised as she looked at her boyfriend. “What’s this?”.

“Eh, a piggy bank?”, he said a little confused at her. “I think that’s pretty obvious”.

“Of course I know it’s a piggy bank”, Pidge said to her boyfriend. “I just wanna know WHY you have a piggy bank”.

Shiro shrugged before carefully taking it from Pidge’s grip, he also smiled at her.

“Because why not? We may be adults but you’re never too old for a piggy bank! It brings back so many childhood memories, plus you won’t lose any money because you always know where it is”, he said to Pidge,

“Well, that kinda makes sense, I guess”, she said. “Me and Matt never had piggy banks when we grew up, something about my dad crying as a child when he had to break his first one. It’s kinda sad now when I think about it”.

“Naw”, Shiro said before carefully putting his piggy bank down and then took Pidge’s hand. “What were you looking for again? I’ll help you find it”.

She smiled at him, warmth spread between them, and Pidge let out a laugh.

“My book Shiro, I already said that”, was her answer. “But some held wouldn’t be half bad”,

“On it”.

Shiro quickly pressed a kiss onto Pidge’s lips and then quickly began looking around for the missing book.


End file.
